Halloween Special Q
Halloween Special Q&A #1 is Tabbes' ninth YouTube video. It was first posted on October 31, 2016 as a Halloween special. Description Happy Halloween! This is a half assed video.. but also not. I wish I had more time to edit this but already said it would be uploaded today. In case you noticed, I got bored of just using one voice. Sorry if you cringed. Also, don't eat too much candy. Translation credit: GrartisticArtistic Summary Tabbes does a Q&A (Questions and Answers) for Halloween. Questions asked and responses #Yui Daichi: "How long do you usually take to make a single video?" ("I'd say about two weeks, this one is a special one though two days. Sometimes we have those special school days and it becomes two months. I hope i won't do that anymore. I'm still trying to adjust to one video per week, which i haven't achieved yet. Still getting there.") #Kapushi: "Is anything wrong with your cover up eye?" ("Nope - it's just when i started making videos, my side-bangs were long enough to cover one of my eyes. But i cut it recently, it's more see able now.") #HayleeKa: "If any, which artist(s) inspired you the most to draw?" ("Well recently i like David Rapoza, Kerby Rosanes, Gabriel Piccolo, Kim Jung Gi, Feng Zhu, actually a lot of artists.") #Frosty Tiger: "my question is how long have you been into drawing." ("Well, ever since i could hold a crayon. That crayon was my calling.") #Razzo: "@Tab Tabbes So How does one do "The Tab" .... get it cuz.. dabbing..... don't worry my comedy career died before it began #ripNov20th #TabsQ&A" ("Damnit, Razzo you tryna start something? I knew this day would come when someone finally made that pun. God") #Spooksy Whitfield: ""Do I really look like Kanye West to you?"" ("Wait that's another video whoops.") #anime fan101: "do you like anime?" ("Art style, good -heavy unnecessary eroticism, no good. There are some exceptions though.") #Sarra Osman: "What app do you use for drawing?? XOXO" ("Photoshop and Paint Tool SAI mostly." #CH1CK3N M4G3: "Also, are you as quiet IRL as you are in your vids? You just seem really nonchalant." ("Eh, back then i was really quiet. Not really anymore though.") #Dust Bunny: "Do you have a favorite cartoon?" ("Basically all the 90's shows.") #The Awesome Girl Gamer: "how do you feel about having more than 1000 sub's already BTW love your stuff" ("Its awesome, its great, just amazing. what is there to say i love you guys?") #butterbucket: "would you friend a killer clown so you cannot die?" (reply question) "also what editing software do you use." ("Why friend a clown when you are the clown? Also i use Sony Vegas") #Mason Kiser: "what is your favorite part of halloween and what is your favorite holiday" ("Free candy and Christmas.") #Play Of The Game: "I've been loving your videos and can you make a list of the different types of people who were at your school?" ("SOON") #Leslie Berumen: "Are you gonna do a draw my life? I really like your videos and i'd like to know more about you" ("Sure, maybe later on.") #Leslie Berumen: "Do you watch anime? If so, which one is your favorite (or favorites)? ("I'd say of all time, Detective Conan".) #Randomness_ Sparkles: "Face reveal?" ("I reveal") #donovan mctarsney: "what was your favorite thing to be on Halloween?" ("Well, i was a giant lip. Or you could say Jay-Z's lips. Yeah i just wore a giant lip on my head, don't ask why".) #colours to inspire: "I really enjoy your videos my question is that what made you start a youtube channel & what inspires you to create videos?" ("I wanted to do art. Not just drawing, drawing is fun too but also speaking while drawing is great. Truthfully though, i sucked at public speaking so i just wanted to practice with my mic and this is what happened. And i love it". #xD rawr jk im not sc3n3 x3: "what is your opinion on pizza." ("To be straight forward, we cannot be friends if you hate pizza. Unless you're allergic to it. Actually wait, no, more for me. Scratch that we can be the best of friends." #Randomness_ Sparkles: "How do you forget about someone thats been there for you for 3 years and then breaks you?" ("Oh, dear lord i'd say move along. People come and go all the time. Break him too.") #djfihdubxf: "What is your favorite monster?" ("Bigfoot") #santi clausi: "Cinnamon or butterscotch? B)" ("Cinnamon Toast Crunch all the way.") #little girl draws :3: "do u have a deviantart??" ("Used to, but i didn't really use it a lot. If you wanna go to the inactive one it has the same name as my YouTube channel. There's nothing on there though. Might upload some art works later on, who knows?") #MidnightAxe: "Tabbes, i love you.. i really do baby, Do for get me when you become famous, Your voice, it's so smooth, You sound beautiful, if i saw you in real life i would.. Nevermind that, Please baby gurl, Reply to me with your high class words, You are what i need in life, I love you" ("Thanks") #Bluestra: "I wanna die, Do you?" ("Why are there four likes on this? Jesus Christ let's not do this. Wake me up inside. CAN'T WAKE UP. Seriously though, if you are having those thoughts PLEASE find someone to talk to. Talk to me, i guess on Twitter, hit me up. Just don't make any rash decisions, alright?" #Haru Igarashi: "Why are you dead inside?" BTW I love your videos ("Is it the voice?" It must be the voice. Fuck") #Saviii: "Whats your favorite food? Generic question award goes to me ("Sashimi's the best") #Smash King 4: "Question: would you upload anything like video games in any videos or live streams at all?" ("I don't really play games either but i could try i guess") #(unseen user): "What's your eye color? :D ("brown, dark brown") #Countess: "what color is your hair?" ("You guys try'n to find me? It's dark burgundy.") #Cute bulba Art: "Did you have an imaginary friend as a kid?" ("No, my brother was enough to keep me company. Annoying, but not boring.") #weirdest person: "how do you feel about cheese?(Written down on walls and the dairy product)" ("I freakin love cheese, man. You can make me do anything for a cheese wheel.") #Katherine Fajardo: "DO YOU LOVE ME!?" ("Sure, 100% no sarcasm") #maja krajinovic: do you have a favorite color and a meaning behind it" ("green, black, and white - I don't know why, i'm just dragged into these colors.") #JonBon: "Question: What do you think about the clowns?" Anyways i rather work alone on presentations and projects. people just use me and it pisses me off." ("Refer to my clown video") #TheCreepyGirl: "Do you read Creepypastas? I'm trash I will leave now..." ("I used to, but then i saw those fan arts - oh those fan arts.") #Kanisha Solorio: "Are you going to dress up this year? If so what are you going to be?" ("I'm gonna be this turkey head - Roast me.") #xXStrong HeartXx: "Do you only do animation in your spare time, or do you draw pieces of art as well?" ("Yup, i just did Inktober this month. If you want to check it out, it's on Twitter. And i'm going back to drawing on Instagram so you can check that out too.") #Nes Lee the Killer: "QUESTION: What do you do if you can't sleep at night?" ("I become nocturnal") #ChillyPanda: "I'm guilty of throwing out the 'i kind of suck at giving presentations but here we go...What's your favorite Kpop group? :D Looking forward to the Q&A!" ("I'm pretty sure i'm being biased here, but Ladies Code".) #Lost Space: "What's the most embarrassing thing that happened to you in school?" ("Saving that for another video".) #MSP PunkyBear: "Have u heard of the lord and savior harambe?" ("who?") #Em - : "What's your favorite show? I love supernatural and the walking dead!" ("I'd say the comedic cartoons like Family Guy and Simpsons. Also the first few seasons of American Horror Story were good. Smallville is an all-time favorite.") #Daddy Devito: "What's an unusual Halloween tradition of yours?" ("Closing all the lights, not decorating my house so i can have all the candy to myself. Kidding, if only my teeth could handle all that candy.") #Mettaton Ex (Sirfoxy the mlg): "Why do I love you so much you are like me so fucking much" ("Glad you could relate.") #Marta Nieciecka: "What do you think about Halloween?" ("Again, i'm just in it for the candy. I also appreciate seeing people's creative costumes to showcase their artsy sides. It's awesome. Not in it for the celebrating 666 Satanic demon ritual worshiping thing, nope.") #JazzCatt: "Would you smooch a ghost?" ("Why, are you a ghost? ;)") #Sizery wong: "How would you react if I kept throwing marshmallows at you?" ("Aim for the mouth so i can eat e'm.") #prprl: "SPOOKY QUESTION: how old are you?" ("One year closer to death.") #Nicole C: "Have you taken any art/animation classes?" ("Well besides the high school art classes, no. I wish i did though, no cash".) #Rina Antonette Cruz: "Do you know Undertale? Do you like it? What do you like about Undertale?" (reply question) "oh yeah and can u do speedpaints/draws" ("No, i never played Undertale but i've seen it around. Huge fanbase. And yeah let's do a speed drawing break right now.") #Lady Lou: "R u a ghost? R u? no ur a anoyed ghost..." ("Huh?") #Al: "why do i love your voice so much holy shit,," ("You the best. I don't really like the tired aspect sound of it. But i guess if you guys tell me you like it, i feel much better about it now. I'm such a sap.") #En_crypted: "how do you get videos out almost every week?" ("Cause i don't. Boom!") #PrincessTearDrop: "1. How do you know i'm doing a group presentation!? 2. Thanks for censoring that picture. 3. I'm the kid who tries to put in a little effort." ("Oh i've just been around town.") #EineKartoffel: "Are going to collaborate with other channels in the future?" (reply question) "* Are you" ("Sure, why not? But if nobody wants to, that cool too. I'm just unapproachable.") #An Artist: "What got you into YouTube?" (reply question) "Also, favourite movie and can you draw your favorite character from it?" ("Uh, i don't really watch movies. But from the top of my head i can think of Edna Mode from The Incredibles. NO CAPES!") #Yummy Noodles: "Who's your favorite youtuber?" ("Animation Squad's cool, i love the other animation channels as well. GradeAunderA and IHateEverything are like a combo to me.") #Cing _: "Can i just take a moment to thank you for blurring out that grapefruit? the blurred out photo even gave me chills. And for your Halloween Q&A I'm wondering whats your favorite candy? (Or chips if you prefer salty over sweet." ("I'll answer both: i love Air Heads and for chips i love Salt and Vinegar".) #NicknameMaster: "Do you spell the color as grey or gray?" ("Grey, i guess?") #Tay Bay: "What's your least favorite type of Halloween costume?" ("People who go as themselves on Halloween, ya lazy bastards.") #TlegacyTV: "Oh sweet an Q and A! Yo Tabbes! What type of music do you listen to?" ("*quietly* Let the bodies hit the flo..*normal volume* nah, i'm just kidding. I love alternative rock and motivational music and soundtracks in general. Also like ballads, ballads are nice.") #kittywompis _ : "What's your biggest pet-peeve?" ("Askholes - people who constantly ask you for advice, yet they always do the opposite of what you tell them. What's the point of even asking?") #The Last Chimera:"What other hobbies do you got other than drawing..." ("I love playing the bass guitar, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, and drums, video editing, cooking, volleyball, biking, hiking, social media, napping, band, and that's about it.") #Pasquala :3: is the thumbnail background mom's spaghetti?" ("You got it") #Bruna craftGM: "Do you like My Little Pony? :3" ("no") #Truthed :3: "How long does it normally take to make one of your videos? And if you don't mind me asking another question, have you ever ran (or you will think) out of topics for videos?" ("Nope, i've still got a whole list going. Too many ideas, too little time.") #Telle's Talks: "Do you use Adobe Flash? If so what computer do you?" ("I have it, i don't use it. My computer's an IMac but Windows is installed on it. Staying true to the roots.") #Cresant Von Shane: "Do you ever think you'll ever reac 1million subscribers? And do you plan on making a video on what art program you use what tablet etc?" ("I'll tell you right now it's Photoshop/SAI once again and my tablet is a Bamboo Wacom Create.") #Some Filthy Clod: "What's your favorite meme?" ("Starter Packs, Hits Blunt, and this guy.") #Yurie Oh: "where in the world do you live ahhaha" ("America") #Abbie's Arty Art Art: "Can we be friends?! :D" ("Sure why not") #Lexicon: "do you get the "Why is your Drawing Naked" question?" ("No, but i see where you're coming from. They're just clothed in a very lazy way.") #TheFellowMinecrafter: "Has anyone said your art is bad And if so how did you react?" ("No, never actually - strange.") #Alex x.x: yay im excited for the Q&A ^.^ (do you paint?): ("Digitally only, i suck at traditional painting. I need the undo button.") #Le Jane: "Whats your scariest experience you'd had?" ("Also saving that for the next video. But lets just say last week.") #Frisky Konny: "I love your videos you are hilarious, can you do more? xd" ("Of course, why not, i shall ?") #(unseen user): "Question: Where can we send you fanart?" ("Hit me up on Twitter or Instagram or Facebook or just send me a link here that'll be cool. By the way, i appreciate all your fan arts, i think they're all awesome. I keep them all on my wall." #The DerpyGinger: "How do you stop yourself from procrastinating?" ("Just do it. Every time you finish something you feel great. You waste that time, its always gonna be regretful. So just do it.") #High I'm Towelie: "when are you gonna shoot up a school?" ("Fight me tomorrow, parking lot, 2:30. See you there") #RandomGirlForLife: "Why are you so funny?" ("Why are you so awesome?") #Inferno Guiruela: "Why are you so gloomy?" ("Alright, i'll see you at the parking lot too.") #Pun Sama: Here's a generic question that i ask all artists. There gonna be a face reveal? Also, is your little avatar for your videos suppose to reflect how you look in real life? If yes, you may need to rework you sleep schedule, because you got bags under your eyes. ("Well yes, sort of. Except i don't wear a tiny crown on my head. I like caps better. Also i do have a crappy sleep schedule. Like right now it's like 4 AM and i'm still recording this." #SiL: "Have you ever eaten ants" ("Maybe by accident, i don't know. I have tried a cricket lollipop before though, as a dare." #Wizaed Magz: "do you sleep?" ("What is sleep?") #Bronite: "Do you ever plan to make any full out animations? You know, limb movement, lip-syncing, coloring and whatnot?" ("I would love to, just right now i'm doing school and stuff and i would like to get videos to you guys as soon as possible. And i think if i did that, it would take much longer than i'd like".) Category:Tabbes videos Category:2016 videos Category:Misc. Fun